


One Christmas Eve

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad break-up, Christmas, Human Ciel, Human Sebastian, M/M, Old Feelings, Out of Character, Regret, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: "That single break-up still affected him. Still taunted him with what could have been. Would they have been engaged too? Married, even? Thinking about mortgages, a house in the suburbs with kids-
‘Sebastian?’"





	1. Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a total creative rut right now. I can't write for shit, and my brain refuses to let me finish the many oneshots it wants to start but not resolve.
> 
> So here is part one of three of a short Christmas Modern!AU fic. Hope it doesn't suck too much.

Christmas was meant to be the most wonderful time of the year. Snow, presents, family…it was meant to be a happy, cheery time.

Instead, Sebastian suddenly found it turning into a shit-show of teenage angst he thought that he had matured past.

Sebastian sighed, sipping deeply from the hot chocolate he’d ordered as a distraction. His date, a blind setup from a friend, had clearly stood him up; the man was almost forty minutes late. Not that it was Lizzie’s fault that she’d set him up with an ass who wouldn’t turn up, but he was certainly fucked off that he was definitely going to be home alone on Christmas Eve without anyone to talk to. Not even anything sexual…just…company. Someone to talk to that wasn’t the wall, or the TV, or his brother calling to ask when he was finally going to let him set him up with someone (who Sebastian was guaranteed to hate, despite Claude’s best matchmaking efforts).

Drink finished, he grabbed his jacket and braved the chilly outside.

It looked just like a Christmas card; snow falling, children with their parents building snowmen, a guy in a Santa hat spreading cheer as he waltzed down the road with a pretty girl in an elf costume. The image of suburban seasonal perfection was somehow making itself known to usually dangerous city streets.

And in the midst of all the merriment…he was fucking miserable.

His pocket vibrated rhythmically. Maybe it was his date calling to apologise?

No such luck. Seeing the name on screen, he rolled his eyes and picked up. ‘What’s up, Claude?’

‘I’m engaged.’

And the evening just got better and worse at the same time.

His sad smile grew. ‘So you asked Alois?’

‘He said yes. I’m the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet,’ his twin gushed, babbling nonsense down the line.

He listened for a little while, chest tightening and lump in his throat growing. His brother had found happiness…why was it so hard for him?

Maybe because he’d-

No. He couldn’t remind himself of that. Not now.

When the call ended, he tucked his phone away and wandered through the park gateway. The temperature had dropped even further, chilling him to the bone, but he didn’t care as he sat down on a bench underneath one of the trees and let the tears slip out silently.

That single break-up still affected him. Still taunted him with what could have been. Would they have been engaged too? Married, even? Thinking about mortgages, a house in the suburbs with kids-

‘Sebastian?’

The call of his name jolted him. He whipped his head up, searching for the source, and eyes landed on someone familiar from a long time ago.

The same someone he’d just thought about.

Ciel half-smiled down at him. ‘Long time, no see.’

Quickly swiping at his face, Sebastian plastered a smile onto his lips. ‘Ciel. You look…amazing.’

Seven years had passed since he’d last seen the man before him, and it hadn’t ended particularly well last time they’d spoken. His last memory of Ciel was of him crying, and his own heartlessness in what had been a pre-college breakup of spectacular proportions; hours in argument, followed by the other walking out of the door and out of his life. The prospect of new people, and a long-distance relationship, had been the deciding factors, but the instant the door had shut behind him, he’d regretted it.

The next morning, when Sebastian had called up to apologise, Ciel’s phone had been deactivated, and he’d already left for college without a trace.

And suddenly his beautiful, brilliant ex was stood before him, looking absolutely incredible with navy-dyed hair and cobalt blue eyes sparkling in the light of the street-lamps and the dull glow of the clouded night sky. Seven years had been friendly; he looked more mature, but still ever youthful, and devastatingly handsome.

The other frowned a little, then sank down into the space on the seat next to him. ‘How have you been?’

‘Oh…you know…’ How could he tell him? Could he really admit that he was still hung up on him after so long? Gloves hid his hands; for all Sebastian knew, Ciel might have already got a ring on his finger and had a family waiting at home for their dad to get home.

The answer didn’t satisfy. Ciel reached across the gap between them and touched at his chin, tilting it towards him. ‘Sebastian. You know you could never lie to me.’

That was true, at least.

He sighed. ‘…fucking awful. I got stood up for a blind date tonight, on the same night Claude proposes to Alois. He’s going to end up happy, and I’m going to end up old, alone, and living in a tiny apartment with two dozen cats that will eat my corpse when I inevitably die of loneliness and nobody finds me for a week and a half.’

He regretted his babbling in an instant; Ciel always had been too easy to talk to.

The other shuffled closer, an arm worming its way around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. ‘You’re not going to end up alone. If Claude can find someone, so can you.’

‘Easy for you to say, you probably have guys lining up outside the door to ask you out,’ he shot back, leaning into his ex’s arms a little more.

The laugh and witty retort he’d been expecting never came. Instead, Sebastian pulled back, and that was when he noticed the sad look on his former boyfriend’s face. ‘Ciel?’

‘Ugh, I’m such a fucking movie cliche,’ Ciel mumbled, rolling his eyes.

‘What?’

‘…it doesn’t matter.’

He was even more intrigued now. ‘Ciel?’

Ciel blinked at him, then let out a slow sigh. ‘I…haven’t dated anyone since…’

‘Since?’

‘…since us.’ The words were accompanied by an eye-roll and a deep flush, and Sebastian’s heart started beating faster.

Even as he spoke, Ciel rose from the bench, brushing the fallen snowflakes from himself and looking anywhere but at him. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up old stuff like this. I know now that you broke up with me for a good reason, it’s just-’

‘It was a shitty reason and I regret it every day.’

It escaped before he could even take in that he was saying it, and just kept coming. Sebastian choked out a humourless huffed laugh and shook his head. ‘I said we should break up for college so we wouldn’t feel tied down. I thought we shouldn’t have to worry about growing apart, and that we’d meet other people and end up betraying and hating each other, so I broke up with you. And I just ended up hating myself because you’re the only person I want, and I fucked it all up.’

The silence froze time around them. A look passed between them, familiar and unfamiliar, and an old ache he thought he’d forgotten about made itself apparent in his chest; same as the day they’d split. His teeth gnawed the inside of his cheek, and his gaze darted around, suddenly intent on focusing on anything except his ex’s beautiful face.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, although a punch to the jaw felt likely and well-deserved. But then Ciel stepped back up to him, holding out a hand to him in silent gesture.


	2. The Burning Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter doesn't turn people off...

He wasn’t quite sure when they had arrived at his apartment, but the second the door clicked shut behind them, Ciel’s arms were around his neck and he was tugged into a fierce lip-lock against it.

It was a stupid idea, taking his ex home. The implications were dangerous; he was risking heartbreak yet again without even a vague promise of long-term payoff. But Ciel didn’t seem to mind. The other whined softly in his arms as they peeled their outer layers away, mouth falling open to murmur one word in a ragged gasp against his lips:

‘Bedroom.’

Dropping his jacket, Sebastian backed the other into his room. His eyed fell half-lidded as he tugged his t-shirt off, internally groaning as Ciel’s fingers deftly unbuttoned his own jeans and slid the zipper down as far as it would go to reveal the thin veil of his underwear.

They didn’t stop moving until Ciel cascaded back onto the bed with a light ‘oof’, and Sebastian clambered over him to claim his mouth again. The kisses grew more intense, biting, heated; every raw emotion bubbled up to the surface tinged with nostalgic lust as they grounded together and moaned.

Stripped of all attire, Sebastian took the opportunity to memorise the view. Time had been very kind to Ciel indeed; a few light muscles showing at his abdomen, softly defined arms free of popping veins, and every inch of his milky skin as luxurious as the smoothest of satin. Every cell, atom, molecule arranged to perfection.

And he had been stupid enough to think that college would have brought him someone better when everything he had ever wanted was right there all along.

That moment could be his last chance to see, to feel, to savour him, and he wasn’t going to waste it for the fucking world. If he was going to wake up alone on Christmas morning, he wanted one last taste before the other disappeared into the depths of the earth’s winding corridors never to be seen again.

Out of his bedside drawer, Ciel twisted and pulled out lubricant and a condom. Biting his lip, the other looked up at him questioningly. ‘…where do you want to be?’

‘I don’t care.’

At the lack of physical reaction, Sebastian lunged and grabbed the protection and, while watching his every reaction, touched it to the tip of the shorter’s erection and rolled it teasingly down his length while drawing him into another heated kiss.

The act itself was the embodiment of passion. Sebastian bit back a groan as Ciel’s slicked length worked into him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been the submissive one. It had definitely been before their break-up, too long ago to remember exactly when, but the moment Ciel was fully sheathed inside him, he realised just how much he had missed it, despite the inconveniences and pain. In more recent encounters, he had always taken the dominant role. But with Ciel, it had always been different; a give and take that had been equal and reciprocated. They’d been each other’s firsts in every respect, and ever since, it had never felt right to allow anyone but Ciel to do this to him; to torture and pleasure him at the same time, to feel him from the inside out.

Ciel set the pace, peppering his face with kisses and nuzzling into his collarbone before thrusting languidly, teasingly, in and out of him. The other felt like heaven inside him, burned like fiery hell, hovering him in limbo with every tiny stroke against his sweet spot; grazing it hard enough to make him whimper, yet too softly to bring him to the edge. Sebastian wrapped his legs around his ex’s waist, dragging his bare foot up the back of the other’s leg as he went, and relished the shudder and the unrestrained moan that poured out of him.

The sheets tangled around them, crumpling in his grasp and bunching up at their every movement. Sebastian’s senses were sensitised to everything; to the slick sound of skin against skin as their pace grew frantic; the smell of sex permeating the breath-humidified air; the residual taste of mint and chocolate on Ciel’s lips and tongue that he must have eaten prior to their encounter; the feel of the other’s lustrous flesh under his grappling hands; the sight of building euphoria in Ciel’s half-lidded eyes above. Without his consent, a tear seeped out and slipped back into his mussed hair as he moaned low in his throat. ‘Ciel…’

‘Sebastian, I can’t- fuck!’ The other blurted out, hips coming down even harder.

His own hips were pushing back up into the thrusting, taking Ciel as deep as he could get. He considered for a moment flipping their bodies to ride him, grinding down to meet that delightful upward thrusting that would hit him _just right_ , and watch the look of surprise that would always grace the other’s face when he took control like that in the middle of it all. But he nudged the thought away as his ex’s legs shifted, shuffling closer, and his thrusts grew shallower and faster and focused on his sweet spot.

He was so close, and so was Ciel; a hand snaked between their bodies, wrapping around his neglected erection without shame or reservation. Dextrous fingers encircled him, sliding from base to tip in time with the erratic, forceful thrusts.

Sebastian tightened the fingers of his right hand around the sheet above his head, the other scrabbling for purchase at the wooden slats of his headboard. It was agony, and bliss, and before he could even say a word of warning, his eyes rolled back and fluttered shut in a rush of colours as his orgasm flooded over him full force, painting his stomach with splatters of white.

Too long had passed since he’d felt such total bodily satisfaction. Ciel’s hips were still moving between his twitching thighs, each jerk animalistic and unbridled, before suddenly stopping and convulsing rhythmically, a deep moan of completion falling from open lips.

His grip on the objects around him loosened, and Sebastian let his legs relax. Ciel carefully lowered to rest atop him, still buried to the hilt, and their lips automatically sought each other, tongues twisting together before drawing back for breath. So close, he took in the glimmer of tears on the surface of Ciel’s eyes, and his own tinted reflection in the brilliant blue irises, an entire reel of emotions flickering and rolling below the surface.

Suddenly he couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

Lifting a lethargic hand, Sebastian stroked a loose strand of hair out of his face, then repeated the action on the other. Ciel’s nose tilted into his palm, open mouth pressing against it and nipping at his fingers affectionately.

He’d take an endless loop of Christmas Eve for the rest of eternity if it meant he could have kept Ciel there like that forever.

As he thought it, Ciel shifted away. The loss of the other’s warmth was instant, even more so when the other stood from the bed to discard the used protection and immediately began to search for his strewn-about clothes.

It wasn’t his place to ask for him to stay. But it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt as Ciel went to dress himself. Sebastian rolled onto his side facing away, teeth gnawing the insides of his cheeks and willing himself to not cry again. He had no right. He had broken up with Ciel all that time ago. He had been the idiot who had called it quits. He had let Ciel walk out of the door, only to regret it and be too late to undo his mistake.

The soft noises of fabric sliding over skin deafened him. The euphoric haze had long faded, leaving him numb. He couldn’t feel the bed below him, the air above him. Just agony, rejection, permeating his every nerve ending into insensitivity-

And then a warm, clothed body pressed against his back and a tearstained face soaked the hairs on the back of his sweat-damp neck. ‘Are you going to make me leave again?’ The broken voice choked out.

His facade crumbled. The tears had already begun falling as he turned, enveloping Ciel in a crushing embrace. He was past shame as he buried his face in Ciel’s throat. ‘I’m so sorry. Ciel, I’m so sorry…’ The whispers were a low chant, pressed against his ex’s neck and collarbone as they cried together, only stopping when they finally succumbed to sleep.

 

When Sebastian awoke, Ciel was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...how can I end it like that, right?


	3. The Shattered Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make all of you wait until tomorrow. But I thought, why not post today?
> 
> Final part, and it's a bit longer than the other two chapters!

He’d left.

Touching the space on the sheets next to him, Sebastian was greeted by a patch of cotton-covered mattress that still held a touch of heat from where he’d been lying; Ciel couldn’t have left too long ago.

But he’d still left. And without saying goodbye.

The radio alarm clock was blaring out some depressing Christmas song, the same bullshit played on loop ever single year in lieu of anything remotely cheery. He snarled at it and slammed his hand down on the off button, glaring at the blank space where Ciel had lain the night before and fisting the other hand into his already sleep-tangled hair.

The distant hum of his noisy refrigerator from the kitchen, and the hollow sound of his radiator echoing as the heating worked its magic were the only audible things in the apartment. Outside, the cars rushed in the streets below like they did every day, and in the apartment above, the children of the neighbours upstairs stepped heavy in their excitement to get to their presents quicker.

No sign of Ciel. No discarded scarf, no forgotten sock, not even a misplaced winter hat. If it wasn’t for the dull ache in his back and the tired stretch in his thighs, a nagging reminder of what they had partaken in, it was as if Ciel never been there at all.

The impassioned words, their reconnection, the love they had made…had it all really meant so little? Had the other changed his mind so quickly?

…was it an act of just desserts being served?

Keys in the front door echoed like a gunshot from the hall, making him jump. It was probably just Claude; he was the only other person with a key besides his landlady.

Realising he was still completely naked, he quickly hopped out of bed and tugged on a pair of boxers before padding through to the kitchen.

His heart almost stopped dead in his chest.

Searching his cabinets for eating utensils, a plastic bag of groceries still hanging off his arm and snow still visible on his wind-mussed hair, was Ciel. Beautiful Ciel, in all his glory.

He looked even more wonderful in the grim daylight. The dark snow clouds muting the light shining through the windows, illuminating his profile with an ethereal silver glow, made him appear as if a literal snow angel standing in his kitchen. Positively seraphic. His heaven.

His eyes traversed the sight before him. Two plates were already laid out on the island counter, piled with croissants, cinnamon rolls, and other fresh, still-warm pastries from the perpetually open patisserie a block away. The sweet treats, already enough incentive to rise for, were accompanied by a steaming take-out cup of milky coffee radiating sweet caffeinated fumes, which Sebastian inhaled deeply as he stared.

When Ciel turned around and saw him standing there, he jumped. ‘Sorry…did I wake you?’

Without speaking and with no prior warning, Sebastian rounded the counter and grabbed the other with both hands to suck him into another yearning kiss. Dropping the bag on his arm, Ciel used both limbs to tug him down harder, and the taller relished the squeak of shock that rattled the air when he pushed his back against the sink counter behind him to further deepen the contact.

He was there. He was real. He was in his arms and damn it, he wasn’t going to let him go again without a fight.

When the kiss ended, Sebastian cupped his ex’s cheeks, staring into his face. ‘I woke up, and you were gone. I was so scared I’d lost you again.’

The other bit his lip. ‘…Sebastian-’

‘I meant it last night. I fucked up all that time ago. I fucked up hard. I’ve never found anyone who has made me feel complete, like you do.’ His hands drifted down, resting on the shorter’s shoulders. ‘I understand if last night was a one-time thing for you, and if you just want to leave right now and never see me again, but…I couldn’t forgive myself if, before you went, I didn’t tell you that I never stopped loving you and that I want to make it up to you if you’ll let me.’

He was unreadable; Ciel stared back at him with the intensity of a laser, the look on his face imprinting an everlasting impression into his mind. He’s only ever seen that conflict once before, when he had broken up with him, and it was as if it had been burned irrevocably into the inside of his skull and onto the folds of his brain; a look of hurt, confusion, and an ambivalent simultaneous want to both fight the hold on him and give in to it.

After what felt like an age, Ciel finally broke the silence, shaking his head. ‘I can’t get my heart broken again, Sebastian.’

He could almost hear his own heart splinter. Automatically, his arms rose back around the smaller form, encompassing him in warmth as his own eyes prickled. ‘I understand.’

Sebastian wasn’t sure of how long they stayed there like that. The pastries lay forgotten, cooling along with the coffee, but his appetite had faded anyway. All he could think about was what he had given up, and what he would have to give up again. His own past stupidity had ruined everything, and there was nothing he could do but let it drag him under.

The shorter slipped from his embrace and leaned, picking up the discarded bag. He blinked back up into Sebastian’s face, and he knew that Ciel could see right through his put-on stoicism in an instant.

The other had always been too perceptive, too knowing, for his own good.

The time had come. A breath. A blink. Sebastian shuffled slowly away in defeat, turning as he reached the door. ‘Whatever man gets to spend the rest of his life with you…make sure they’re not as stupid as me. Make sure it’s someone who will never, ever let you go.’

He’d almost made it through to the hall, when-

‘If this goes south…if you leave me again, there’s no more chances after that.’

The words hovered like vapour in the chilly apartment air. Sebastian turned around and stared back into welled-up eyes through the archway of the kitchen door, the quivering blues threatening to spill over at any second. Ciel was chewing at his own lip again, gazing up at him with hope, and apprehension, and love.

Without hesitation, Sebastian marched back up to him and pulled them chest to chest.

As their bodies separated, Ciel clutched a palm at the patch of skin over his heart, the other over his own chest. ‘I mean it. This is it. If we hurt each other too bad, I can’t do this again.’

If it was his choice, he would never, ever hurt Ciel again. But to promise such a thing…it just wasn’t feasible. Who could live up to such a vow? What couple was that perfect?

His fingers entwined with the hand at his chest, and he took a deep breath. ‘I can’t promise I won’t hurt you. I can’t promise that we won’t end up hurting each other in some way or another. I can’t make a promise that we’ll be the perfect couple, but…’

‘But?’

His expression softened, a small smile forming. ‘But I can promise that whenever I do something to hurt you, I’ll make it up to you tenfold. I promise I’ll make you soup when you’re sick, and brownies when you’re sad. I can promise that I’ll never cheat on you, and that I’ll always love you. And that I’ll never forget our anniversary from when we were kids-‘

‘February fifteenth.’

‘Because when I asked you out for Valentines day, you said it was too cliche. And…I can promise that I never stopped loving you, and that I never will stop loving you.’

Ciel chuckled through his tears, Sebastian’s smile widening before his own laughter joined it. There was a glint in the blue-haired man’s eyes, one that spoke louder than any words, and the other leaned forward into him, resting his forehead against his shoulder. ’I never stopped loving you either. You hurt me like hell…but even then I couldn’t stop. When I woke up, I wanted to run, but I couldn’t…I don’t know who I was kidding.’

‘You scared the devil out of me. I thought you were gone forever.’

‘I suppose we’re as stupid as each other, then.’

‘…guess that means we could make a halfway decent couple.’ At that statement, Ciel’s giggle vibrated against his chest, and his own chuckle joined it. They eased into another kiss, chaste and simple, and upon breaking away, Ciel gestured to the pastries on the plates next to them. ‘Do you want some breakfast?’

 

Claude arrived at his brother’s apartment promptly at ten-thirty AM, an excited Alois hanging off one arm and a huge and heavy bag of gifts dangling from the other.

The blond grinned up at him, left thumb playing with the inside of his own ring finger. ‘What do you think he’ll think of the ring?’

‘Alois, sweetie, Sebastian helped me pick it out. He’s got an eye for fine details.’

‘Huh…maybe I should marry him instead.’

His eyebrow quirked. ’Maybe, but do you really want to? I mean, I don’t think my brother is really kinky enough to go into your little role-plays…your Highness.’

At that, Alois flushed almost purple. ‘Claude!’

The bespectacled man shook his head, chuckling. ‘I promise, I won’t say anything about your love of wearing thigh-highs and being called by royal titles when we’re in bed.’

Avoiding the playful swiping at his face, the taller turned to the door and was just turning the key in the lock when the sound of quiet laughter and conversation coming from inside the apartment stopped him in his tracks.

Sebastian had someone in there.

Alois froze, brow furrowing. ‘Your brother lives alone, right?’

‘…yeah,’ Claude nodded. Maybe his brother’s blind date went better than expected.

As quietly as possible, they cracked the door open and slipped through.

When inside, the duo wandered through to the living room, and Claude almost dropped the bag of presents as he caught sight of the two men on the couch.

Completely naked save for a blanket preserving their modesty, was his twin, and a face he knew he’d seen before in an intimate embrace. The short companion lay atop Sebastian’s chest, cheek to his collarbone and smiling tranquilly, Sebastian’s nose and lips buried in his hair and kissing the top of his head. The twosome looked completely worn out.

And Claude could guess exactly what from; Sebastian’s shoulders were covered in scratches, the other’s knees were spread astride his twin’s hips, and the room smelled like the result of one of his and Alois’ two-hour roleplaying sessions; sex, and what he was pretty sure was strawberry scented lubricant.

Smirking, he cleared his throat. ‘Well, Seb, your date must have gone _great_ last night.’

The intended effect was immediate; Sebastian whipped his head around, glaring up in horror into his brother’s grinning face. ‘Fuck, don’t you ever knock?’

‘I’ve literally never knocked coming into your apartment, so why start now?’ Claude retorted, smile still present.

Ciel blushed furiously, tugging the blanket over himself even further. ‘Jesus, you’re just as invasive as I remember.’

‘Wha-‘ Claude started, then his eyes went wide in recognition. ‘Holy shit, Ciel Phantomhive?’

The blue-haired man nodded, giving a little wave. ‘Long time no see.’

‘Yeah, and if you don’t mind me saying, I’m seeing a little too much.’

Claude gestured downwards, averting his eyes to the ceiling, and Ciel quickly wrapped the blanked around himself until his body was fully covered. ‘Sorry.’

Sebastian pulled on his boxers, then flipped his middle finger up. ‘You’re an ass.’

‘I shared a womb with you for more than nine months, and you’re only just figuring this out?’

‘Fuck you, Claude.’

‘I love you, brother.’

‘Go to hell.’

‘My idea of hell was seeing your naked ass, Seb, so already there!’

The comeback choked a chuckle out of Alois, Ciel not far behind with a blanket-muffled guffaw of his own. Sebastian turned back, looking at his former-ex apologetically, before turning back to Claude, seething. ‘Can I talk to you in my room, dear sweet brother of mine?’

Claude’s face fell in mock-horror. ’…as long as you never call me that again. It scares me when you use terms of endearment other than “ass”, “dickwad”, “cunt”, or “shitbag”.’

‘Room. Talk. Now, asshole!’

‘Alright!’ He rolled his eyes, pressed a quick kiss to Alois’ cheek, and nodded at Ciel before ducking back through the door. ‘Good talking to you again, Ciel.’

_Hope this means you’re back for good…been a while since Seb’s had this much fight in him_.

 

When they were safely in the other room, Sebastian leaned against the tall dresser near the door and ran a hand through his hair agitatedly, glaring at his grinning twin in loathing before sighing in defeat. ‘Go on. I know you want to. Say it.’

‘Oh…Sebby got some lovin’, oh Sebby got some lovin’!’ The statement, accompanied by a ridiculous dance and a thrust of the hips with an exaggeratedly bitten lip, drew an amused smile from the slightly shorter twin despite himself.

Shaking his head, Sebastian continued. ’My date last night never turned up. I took a walk in the park, Ciel saw me and said hi, and we got to talking-’

‘Yeah you did!’ Claude nodded.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but continued, expression softening. ‘You know I never stopped being in love with him.’

His brother knew better than anyone else; he’d been the one he’d gone to when he’d discovered Ciel’s deactivated number. The taller twin had comforted him for hours while he cried, beat himself up, and tried to figure out, to no avail, how to get in contact with the other to apologise. He’d been the one to try and get Sebastian to date again, only for every relationship to crash and burn and leave him a little more broken.

Finally, his brother seemed content.

Turning serious, Claude drew in a slow breath. ‘So, you two hooking up…does this mean he’s giving you a second chance?’

At his shy nod, a tangle of arms and a body slamming into his chest knocked the air out of him. His brother squeezed him tight, then released him, the smile almost splitting his face in half. ‘You and Ciel reconnecting, me engaged to my little Highness…talk about a merry Christmas.’

’…your little what?’

‘Oh, right…long story.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I swear, Vignettes Part 2 is in the works...


End file.
